Undisclosed Desires Belldom Revisited
by NeutronStar
Summary: basically my first belldom story but with a lot of stuff added in. : again, unfortunately, i do not own muse and all of the events in this story are purely fictional.
1. Chapter 1

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.  
I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask.  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past.  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

**Matt's POV**  
We'd just finished recording 'Undisclosed Desires' – one of the songs I'd written about Dom, but as if I'd admit to that – and we were just leaving the studio. Chris had to get home to his wife and kids, the names of which I couldn't remember for the life of me. I turned to ask Dom, but I couldn't find him. I guessed he must have left something in the studio so I just thought I'd wait outside for him. I called for a taxi, and whilst I was waiting I decided to (attempt to) check my email. 6 new messages from Gaia. Pressing the delete key I thought to myself, _she left me so why won't she leave me alone? Is this supposed to make things easier or does she just want to hurt me more? It's just too hard... _ Mid-thought, Dom sauntered out of the studio door, pushing all thoughts of Gaia out of my mind. He looked utterly delectable in those leopard print skinny jeans and that black v-neck top that showed just enough ski... _Stop it Matt. He's your best friend. Nothing can ever happen, you know that._

**Dom's POV**  
I'd just gone back inside to find my phone and it took longer than I had anticipated because I couldn't find it anywhere! Turns out, it was on the snare. I don't even know how the hell hat could've worked – unless Chris was playing another practical joke, a fail at a practical joke but never mind. You'd think that for a married man he'd be a bit more mature but no. He's almost as bad as his kids. Slipping my phone into the back pocket of my favourite jeans, the leopard print ones, I headed through the door to find Matt staring at me. Was there a glint of admiration in his eye? _Don't be ridiculous Dom. That's just wishful thinking. He could have anyone he wanted – any girl he wanted – so why would he want you?_ But I couldn't put my finger on what that look was. Maybe I imagined it. It wouldn't be the first time my imagination had gotten the best of me when Matt was involved.

**Matt's POV**  
After half an hour of waiting and talking about the different types of insect repellent, the taxi arrived. Dom and I both climbed into the back which I thought was unusual as Dom always called Shotgun if Chris wasn't there. But I wasn't gonna complain. We gave the driver both of our addresses and we set off. The taxi was growing closer and closer to Dom's apartment and I had conflicting thoughts running though my head: _Just ask him to stay for a drink. Just a drink. – No. You know you'll try something and then you'll lose him forever. _"Dom, do you wanna come have a drink at my place?" The words were out of my mouth before I'd even realised what I'd said. _Matt! You absolute idiot! Why did you do tha- _"Yeah, that'd be great". I looked up to see Dom smiling at me – he always looked majorly cute when he smiled – and I momentarily got lost in the greyness of his eyes. I'd always loved his eyes.

**Dom's POV**  
The taxi turned up after about a half an hour. Matt had been chattering on about insect repellent or something, and I'd responded with nods and surprised looks in the right places and the like, but the whole time I had been staring at Matt. I loved it when he talked about something he was really interested in. Granted it's usually aliens and government conspiracies but it was still great to hear his voice. Anyway, the taxi turned up and I thought: _Why not get sit with Matt? You know you want to, and now Gaia's not around there's nothing stopping you... _I had to stop myself from thinking those types of things, but I got in the back seat anyway. Something seemed to be troubling him most of the ride and I had to stop myself from asking him what was wrong. I didn't want him to get upset in case he was thinking about HER. _Why would she leave him? Why would anybody leave him? If I had him, I'd never let him go._

Suddenly, he turns to me and says, "Dom, do you wanna come have a drink at my place?" and I immediately responded "Yeah, that'd be great". I couldn't believe it. _I'm going to Matt's. It's gonna be just me and him. Nobody else. No distractions. Just me and Matt. _I've obviously been to Matt's before but it had never been without the rest of the band, or at 11'o clock at night. It occurred to me that I may have seemed too eager in replying to Matt's offer of a drink, but he was too busy looking out of the window at this point. _Probably looking for aliens again, _I thought to myself with a chuckle. Matt turned his attention away from the window and looked at me quizzically. _Damn, I love the way he looks at me with those deep blue eyes and that half smile he does when he's confused. _It made him look softer, more vulnerable. More needed to be looked after. _I could do that... If only he'd let me. _But I knew that would never happen. Could never happen.

The car pulled up outside a house that I knew all too well was Matt's. I tried (and failed) to convince Matt to let me pay for the cab ride but he refused and looked at me with that half smile that I love so much, and with a cheeky wink he sent me inside. The front door was unlocked as usual; because of course, no one would ever break into the house of Matthew Bellamy from Muse, so shaking my head and grinning to myself, I let myself in and went straight for the drinks cabinet in the kitchen, followed closely by Matt. I pulled out a bottle of vodka and was just filling two shot glasses to the brim, when I felt Matt's arms wrap around my waist. My whole body tensed and my heart beat quickened, and Matt immediately dropped his arms down. I knew he thought he'd done a bad thing because he frantically ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles, looking even more adorable than usual.  
"Dom... I... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over m-" He was cut off as my mouth found his.

**Matt's POV**  
Dom was kissing me. I couldn't believe it. The moment I had dreamt about for years was finally happening. _He tastes so good, _I thought to myself as my tongue ventured towards his. My hands moved up the sides of his slender body, needing to feel the warmth of him, and my fingers quickly pulled that black v-neck over his head, leaving his chest exposed. He removed my shirt with the same speed, powered by lust, and began to trace my spine with his fingertips, lips still connected. I tried hard to keep control of my mind but I couldn't. Or my body for that matter. The intensity of the kiss made me lose feeling everywhere from the neck downwards as all my senses were concentrated in my lips. He bit down and pulled on my bottom lip slowly and my legs went weak. He must have sensed this as he started walking me backwards until I was sandwiched between some hard surface and Dom. I shuddered with pleasure as feeling returned to my limbs. With slightly more force than I meant to exert, I grabbed Dom's left hand with my own and led him through the kitchen doorway, lips still against one another's. As we made our way through the dark house, I ran my spare hand against the cold walls, clutched my fingers to the shadowed doorframes, and stroked every visible inch of Dom's hot body. At the bottom of the stairs, our lips finally parted and with a wicked grin and wink from me, we sped up the stairs, pausing occasionally to kiss.

I pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him against the door, my lips at his throat now. My tongue darted out to lick his soft skin and his hand moved into my hair and grasped it tightly, making me moan against his neck. I took his hand out of my hair and pushed him down onto the bed. Leaving a wet trail of kisses down his front and gently biting at the skin, I moved down with my mouth never losing contact with his hot, firm body, and unzipped his jeans with my teeth and pulled down his boxers. I then yanked them off and threw them across the room. Dom, who would usually make a fuss at his clothing being abused, didn't even flinch. He just stared at me with those gorgeous grey eyes and a seductive smile hovered over his lips. With that look, I could feel myself begin to harden. _Christ, I never thought anyone would have this effect on me._

**Dom's POV**  
It took me a while to register what had happened. I had kissed Matt, and now I was lying naked on his bed. I knew what would happen next and I most definitely wasn't going to argue. Matt stood at the foot of the bed and removed his trousers and boxers, and I had to stifle a gasp. Sure, I'd seen Matt naked before on tour and stuff but this was different. Now he looked... He just looked... "Beautiful. So fucking beautiful". I hadn't meant to say those words out loud, but seeing that that single phrase, along with my body, had turned his eyes practically black from lust, I didn't deny saying them at all. Matt climbed on top of me and fiercely kissed my lips, the both of us letting out a moan as our erections brushed against each other. I opened my legs slightly to intensify the feeling. His lips moved across my jaw line and down my neck, where he bit down hard on my shoulders. All the while, his hands were busy stroking the inside of my thighs, and when I shuddered from the contact, I felt his smile on my skin. He once again traced his lips over my chest, stopping to lick around my belly button before carrying on down. I would never have believed that one drink could lead to this.

My breathing started to get heavier as his lips brushed against the tip of my hard-on and I couldn't help but moan when his mouth enclosed over and gently licked around it, pushing his tongue through tenderly then retracting it again in quick motions. All the muscles in my legs tensed as his mouth went further and further over my hard-on. I had slept with many women, and so had Matt, but nothing had ever felt this good before. Matt's tongue traced around my tip as he guided it in, then the licking stopped to be replaced by sucking, and my entire body quaked uncontrollably. I could barely draw breath. I could barely hold it in any longer. Then Matt's lips stopped sucking and uncovered me swiftly. I was confused and more than a bit annoyed and was about to object, but the next thing I knew, Matt's lips were at my ear. "You don't want this to be over too quickly do you?" And the annoyance was gone. Then I had a thought: _If he thinks he's taking the lead, he's got another thing coming. _I took him by surprise and rolled Matt over so I was on top. He struggled, obviously wanting to be in charge but my years of drumming meant that I had a good hold on his wrists. _I've waited too long to kiss him, touch him, make love to him so he's gonna have to wait his turn. _

**Matt's POV**  
I had taken Dom into my mouth and loved every second of it. The taste of his skin had been intoxicating but I had forced myself away because I didn't know when I would get another chance like this and I refused to let it be over that quickly. I wanted to make him feel the way he made me feel. He seemed irritated when my lips moved away, but he couldn't have been too annoyed as he flipped me round so he was on top. I struggled because I had wanted to have all of him but being stuck underneath Dom was a great feeling and it gave me the chance to take in how pretty he was. Pretty, but in a grunge-y kind of way. And I liked it. I looked his body up and down, examining the soft contours in his chest, trying to understand how someone could be so perfect; realising that I'd fallen in love with my best friend. When he finally released my wrists to stroke up and down the sides of my waist, I reached over to the dresser and picked up a small tube. It made me sick to think how easy it had been for me to find it, how many times it had been opened, but I refused to let anything ruin this moment of pure bliss. I pressed it into Dom's hand and looked up at him, pleading with my eyes, knowing how that would affect him. I was not disappointed.

**Dom's POV  
**I finally had Matt under me. I watched his eyes as he looked down my body, the coal black of his fluttering eyelashes contrasting with the bright blue of the eyes I'd gazed at in the moments when I thought he hadn't been looking. It was hard to believe that this stunning creature could ever want me the way I wanted him. His eyes met mine and Matt was looking at me with that expression that I'd seen him use on female groupies, and even then it had turned me on. So now that this look was aimed at me, I felt hotter than I'd ever felt before... Looking at what Matt had given me; I opened the tube and covered my fingers with the substance inside. I glanced down at Matt, who now had his eyes closed and whose breathing was very shallow, and I slipped one finger into his tight entrance, receiving a quiet moan as a response. I added another finger, and then another, each time the moans growing louder. I could tell that he was in discomfort but was trying to hide it and I hated the idea that although it felt good, it hurt him also. So, removing my fingers, I moved them up to one of his nipples and started to rub on it until the nub hardened. I leant over to kiss Matt once again: this time starting by nibbling on his earlobe (where I was rewarded with a soft groan) and again kissing down his jaw line to meet his lips. As I pulled away, I grazed over his bottom lip with my teeth, and licking my lips I slicked my now hardened cock and moved myself to sit directly above Matt. His eyes opened as my weight shifted and then widened as I leant down over him and pushed my way inside of him. It felt incredible. He shrieked both in pleasure and pain. I stopped focussing on anything other than pleasing Matt because after so many years, I finally had him and I was not going to fuck it up now. I concentrated only on his face, his heavy breathing, the way his body responded to mine. I wanted to taste his lips again, but instead I took his hand and put his index and middle fingers in my mouth, imitating his earlier actions.

**Matt's POV**  
I cried out as Dom entered me, part of me begging him to stop but the majority of me wanting him to be deeper and faster. "Dom... Oh my god... Fuck! Oh, Dominic!" I couldn't help but shout his name. I could tell that he enjoyed hearing it, as every time I said it, it would be countered with a roll of his hips. This caused a new sensation inside of me that I had never felt before. It was one that caused me to grasp the bed sheets and that made my toes curl back. Dom must have noticed this because he repeated the same movement, each time making me scream his name again and again. Keeping the rhythm as he drove himself into me, he grabbed my hand and before I could ask why, my fingers were in his mouth. The feel of his warm, wet saliva on my skin made me shiver – the movement obviously pleasing Dom as he smiled into my hand.

It soon became too much and I was convinced that my mind would explode if he didn't stop completely, but Dom let go of my hand and grabbed hold of my cock. It was obvious that he was trying to go slow to prolong the experience, but the heat of the moment and the amount of sexual tension in the small space between us meant that the movement of his hand increased in speed very quickly. Whenever I'd been with a woman, I would force her to start off slow, but this was different. This actually meant something and I wanted Dom to enjoy it as much as I did. The combination of his hand movements and his deep penetration meant that I soon couldn't control it anymore and I came over the both of us.

**Dom's POV**  
Seeing Matt so hot because of me was amazing. For the first time in ages, I felt cared about. No woman had ever responded to me in such a way as Matt did and this sent me into positive ecstasy. Although he had already climaxed, I was still inside of him. He was still moaning and whispering my name. I stared at his beautiful face and when he arched his back and bit his bottom lip as I hit a sensitive spot, it sent me over the edge and I came, collapsing on top of him. The both of us were sticky, covered in Matt's cum, but neither of us cared. We just lay next to each other, our breathing heavy and uneven after our rough bout of lovemaking. When I felt that I had caught my breath, I turned to face Matt. "Matt... Matthew... I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now... I... I think I love you", I said. Feeling my face flush, I looked away. But Matt put his index finger under my chin and kissed me softly. He pulled away and I was left looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes, and that's when I got the response I'd been waiting for ever since we were kids. "Y'know what Dominic? I fucking love you too. Always have done". :]


	2. Chapter 2

I had just woken up, and the memories of last night all came flooding back. I was still in disbelief that it had even happened, but looking down at the beautiful blonde haired man lying in my arms, I couldn't help but smile. I mean, who would have thought it: Matthew Bellamy and Dominic Howard. Band colleagues. Best friends. Lovers. My smile grew even wider when he mumbled my name in his sleep, and I rewarded him with a soft kiss on the tip of his nose ad on both of his eyelids. _Angel kisses he had told me they were_. His eyes opened slowly as I did so, and he pulled me into a full on kiss. The taste of his lips immediately made me think of the previous night and his fingers running down my spine were not doing anything to help my sudden urge to repeat it. But I kept in control and I pulled away whilst saying, "All in good time Dominic. I promise." But then he glared at me with those beautiful grey eyes and I couldn't help but lunge at him, all rational thoughts leaving my mind, wanting nothing more than to be with Dom again. My lips locked to his and my fingers tangled in his messy morning hair as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth. Despite me being smaller and thinner than Dom, I most definitely had the strength to sit him up against the headboard of my bed, where I straddled him – all parts of our bodies touching. I moved my mouth down to his neck, his chest, back up to his mouth, almost losing all my senses but then I heard the door open...

Footsteps. I climbed off of Dom and put one finger to his lips.

"Matt? Matt, you home?"

"Fuck! It's Chris! Dom, hide." Dom looked at me worriedly because we both knew there was nowhere he could hide. "Ermm... you wait here. I'll go out and see what he wants."

With a quick glance back into the bedroom, I walked out into the living room and saw Chris standing there. "Erm, hey Chris. What's up?" I asked trying to be as nonchalant and as calm as I could, but inside my head I was screaming: _that was way too close Matthew! What would Chris have thought if he'd seen you all over Do- _"Dom", Chris said. I thought he could tell what I had been thinking but he just wanted to know whether I knew where Dominic was. Of course I did. He was in my bedroom. "Nah mate sorry. I haven't seen him", I replied with a shrug. Then Chris pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" I demanded, with slight more worry in my voice than I had intended. "I'm just gonna ring Dom, see where he is." And that's when Dom's phone went off. It was lying on the sofa. It must have fallen out of his pocket whilst I was... Well... Whilst we were... "Why is Dom's phone here?" Chris turned and asked me. _Hadn't Dom said he'd.. _"Left it in the studio. He left it. So I picked it up. I was gonna give him it back today when I saw him. Which I haven't." Chris looked at me for a moment then shrugged and walked out whilst giving me a little salute on his way out.  
"Dominic!" I yelled when I was sure that Chris was out of earshot, "Dom, baby, you can come out now! He's gone!" Dom walked out of the bedroom, half-dressed now, and he just looked at me and said, "Matthew fucking Bellamy. You are gonna learn to lock that door or so help me!"


	3. Chapter 3

The day just kept on getting harder and harder. Dom and I knew that we should keep our relationship a secret because we weren't sure of how people would react. Also, we were recording our new song, 'Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever)', this week and that was very important what with all that "career before personal life" crap. We had to be professional when it came to work. So after our almost getting caught by Chris this morning, we had to be extra careful to not give off any signals or anything like that, but what we didn't know, was how hard it would be to stick to that.

It was with almost cold formality that we greeted each other in the studio. When I gave him back his phone in front of Chris however, I thought our cover would be blown. As I handed the phone to him, our gazes met fully and something electric passed between the few centimetres that kept our faces, lips, bodies apart. When I actually handed over the phone, my fingers brushed against his palm and another shock of electricity shot through me and I almost dropped the phone. Dom winked and his hot hand closed over my shaking one. He caressed my hand and I had to bite down on my lip and scrunch my hand into a fist to stop myself pouncing on him. I repeated the word 'control' to myself over and over again in my head, fighting my coming erection. It wasn't fair that he was so calm. I sensed a frown on Chris' face and quickly pulled my hand out of Dom's then turned to busy myself with my amp, blushing fiercely. Too close. And it only got worse.

I would give Dom these little glances and he'd respond with a discrete wink, or a simple licking of his lips, and I'd be raging with sexual desire for him. And when he started drumming in the second verse of NSC, it was a good job that I had my guitar – he looked so hot. But I stayed in control... Kinda. It became too much. The heat, the passion, the lust. I had to get out of there. I announced I was leaving for a toilet break and went to splash cold water over my face. _That's it_, I thought. That's more than enough. I texted Dom: _Meet me in the corridor yeah? This is killing me! _Screw professionalism.

This kiss was amazing. It was full of lust and passion, and there was always the chance we could get caught which was both exciting and frightening. Dom had come out of the recording pod and walked down the corridor and around the corner. That's when I attacked his mouth with my own.  
The taste of his saliva mixed with the sweat from drumming was amazing, and he violently pressed his smooth lips against mine, torturing me. _He can be a real dick at times, making me beg and whimper like a helpless puppy. _But the thought left my mind almost instantaneously as the heat of our bodies slowly rose. When he pulled away, I could feel his cool breath fanning across my face. It smelled like spearmint. Then his mouth was at my ear and he whispered, "I do love you y'know." He kissed my nose and I couldn't help but smile. "Dom, you know how much I love you and nothing will ever change that but what are people gonna think? What's Chris gonna think?" Dom told me not to worry and that everything would be okay and that we'd tell them as soon as we were ready to. I had to believe him. He smiled that gorgeous smile as kept eye contact with me as he moved down to my neck. He kissed, and bit, and licked until I was covered in little red marks. "Dom, I really think we should go back. They'll be wondering where we..." I trailed off as his fingers intertwined with mine. He left my neck and brought our hands to his mouth. He pecked each of my fingertips, keeping our eyes locked. The feel of his soft skin against my skin made me so hot and I was totally ready to take him there and then, not caring who could walk out and catch us. Instead, I grabbed his face and forced my tongue into his mouth, with no complaints from my blonde lover. We were both so caught in the moment and...

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom and I sprang apart. Shock, horror, numbness spread all through me. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _Chris looked at me expectantly. Dom glanced at me but I dared not return it. "Well?" _Say something! Anything! _Nothing. _Speak! _Blank. I caught sight of my dumbstruck appearance in a mirror behind Chris' head. _ANYTHING! JUST SAY SOMETHING! _Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dom trying hard to think of a way to explain what Chris had just seen, but he was failing almost as badly as I was. _Matthew. Just. Say. Somethi- _"...I'm having a dry patch, okay?"  
"Have you seen the number of groupies outside the studio? FEMALE groupies?" Chris asked me after my little outburst. I stared at him blankly. "There are so many girls you could have had your pick of, but no. You chose Dom. Last time I checked, he was NOT a woman!" My mouth went dry. I couldn't speak. I could've cried if I understood what had just happened.  
"Chris this is different," I heard Dom say. "You can't choose who you fall in love with." He took my hand and we walked round the corner, down the corridor and back into the recording pod, fingers wrapped around one another's, leaving Chris standing there.

As we walked into the pod, everyone turned to look at me, then at Dom, then at our linked hands. Nobody said anything. It was several minutes before I built up the courage to say, "Dom and I... Well... We're together. I love him and he loves me. If you don't like it then you can leave." Dom looked at me, not expecting me to say this, and grinned at me. "It's about bloody time you two got together," Tom said.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom and I had been together for a few weeks now and our relationship was going really well. We hadn't moved in together yet though because we didn't wanna move too fast, but Dom spent most nights at my place anyway. Occasionally we'd go to his, but he seemed to feel more at home when there was my stuff around. Not sure why but I wasn't going to complain.  
Soon, we were even comfortable to go out with one another. We'd go shopping (where Dom would try and make me buy new clothes to which I refused, but he bribed me into it...), we'd go out to dinner which was nice. The bad thing was that everywhere we went, there would be cameras. And it was hard to hide from cameras and the people behind them, just waiting to fuck up parts of your life with stupid rumours and all that. And that's exactly what happened. The next day, all the magazines were filled with the same thing, "Matt Bellamy and Dom Howard – More Than Just Band Mates?" , "Matt and Dom Together?" , "Matthew and Dominic A-Muse-Ing One Another Behind Closed Doors?". And underneath every headline there was one picture of the two of us, walking through town, hands joined. It made me sick to see everyone ridiculing us, judging us. But worst of all, it was really hurting Dom. I hoped that he knew that this would not affect the way I feel about him, but I could tell that he was still worried that it would ruin what we had.

We laid low for the next couple of days, hoping it would all blow over, and it did eventually. It was a good job too coz we had to go to Sheffield for our next gig. We were always very professional when we were on stage and we focussed completely on the music and not on any other aspects of our lives. When we were on stage, we were free of all worries and we could just get lost in the music. Everything went amazingly well until we had just finished playing 'Map of the Problematique'. I felt that it was about time that I put all of the magazine/rumour things right. "Good evening Sheffield! I hope you're having a great time and I'm hoping to get another mosh going coz that last one was fucking great! But before we start out next song, which will be a new one to a lot of you, I would like to say a few words. Recently, there have been rumours going around that Dom and I are together and I feel that the right thing to do is to tell you the truth." I gestured for Dom to join me. "You, our fans, have been there for the entire journey. Through all the ups and downs and the weird and wonderful changes, but this is one of the most wonderful changes for me. Well, for all of us. Because, the rumours are true. Dom and I are most definitely together, and if you have a problem with that then you are not a true fan." And with that, I grabbed Dom and kissed him on his full, beautiful lips. After a split second of silence, the crowd cheered for us and it was the most exhilarating moment of my life. I'm sure Dom felt as happy as I did. In that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
